


Welcome To The House Of Fun

by LittleKinkPrincess



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Sex, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKinkPrincess/pseuds/LittleKinkPrincess
Summary: Disclaimer: Work of erotic fiction and does not depict any real life relationships or events.
Relationships: Brent Spiner - Relationship, Brent Spiner / Original Characters
Kudos: 5





	Welcome To The House Of Fun

A typical well to do neighbourhood on a beautiful sunny day in the USA. Audible clicking on a keyboard echo's through an otherwise silent house. Brent sits in his study, the open windows allowing a gentle breeze to flow through the room along with the early morning sunshine. He’s been off twitter for a long time now, enjoying the peace that comes from not arguing with single minded plebians on the internet or dealing with being mis-identified as a sentient android on a daily basis. He is still in his comfortable clothes not having really started his day yet, grey loose fitting jersey trousers and a navy tee-shirt. He is quiet, idly replying to emails and sipping hot coffee when his phone buzzes. Levar’s name appears with an iMessage notification, “How you doing B?” He opens the message and taps a reply “I’m okay. Thanks for checking in buddy.” he rests his phone to the side of the keyboard and reclines back into his chair, before he can sip his coffee the phone buzzes again “Look man, I know it’s been hard. But she said do what you want... Maybe you should come back to twitter. Check this out. Don’t reply or anything but it’s worth a look.” scrolling down the message Levar has attached a screenshot of a group of women and a guy discussing his talents. A hashtag has formed about a certain group, he recalls seeing it while he has been ‘inactive’ but skulking still on occasion and it gave him a boost when he saw it. “Yeah, I’ve seen them before. They popped up around the time I left. What’s your point buddy?” three dots appear and then another message “I know. But have you SEEN them? Man, they’re hot. They don’t seem clingy either. They seem like cool chicks. Maybe worth getting the worm wet... LOL.” Brent snickers at his phone “Fine. I’ll look. We done with this now?” he taps adding a smirk face to the message. “Lemme know! x” Levar replies with a smirk. Brent reclines in his chair and observes the sunshine through the window, sipping his coffee and attempting to enjoy the calm he is plagued by a buzzing in the back of his mind. “Ugh...” he swivels his chair to face the computer again and taps in his Twitter ID. He searches the ID’s that Levar sent and reads some of the comments, some of them illuding to more intimate desires but all along the same lines, they admire him are attracted to him and his friend was right; they’re hot. He notes some discussions that turned less than pleasant and how they handled it with kindness and humour before blocking the trolling culprits. He saw how they supported one another, had their own interests and discussed many different things including social issues, politics and popular culture. He continued reading and investigating, several cups of coffee and a few hours later he had come to a decision. Infiltration into the group. He devised a new twitter handle that allowed him to communicate with the group, using a common Data picture and calling it a Trek fan account. “Hmm...” he pondered to himself “I think maybe play a female?” he smirks as he adds a she/her to his bio. He begins to post the first tweet “New twitter to hide my Data obsession and converse with other fans.” He posts a couple of seemingly innocuous tweets attaching pictures found easily on a google image search “Love those yellow eyes.” captioned one “Android strength” with a wink on another and comments on a couple of recent posts that the group has commented on or instigated. He logs out of the computer and makes his way into the back garden with his faithful pup following closely behind him. He sits in a sun chair and lies back “And now, we wait.” he says to his pup who has flopped down on the floor beside him ready to snooze in the afternoon sun. “Good idea.” he lies back and drifts off for a siesta. 

VRRR. VRRR. An abrupt vibration wakes him from his relaxation, placing his glasses he notes a few Twitter notifications on the new page. A few new follows from Trek fans and one of the group has commented and followed. She’s the ex-navy one – the mysterious one who never posts pictures of herself. He smiles and stands, making his way to the kitchen to make a snack he idly taps a reply to her, commenting on how funny her GIF wars with one of the other girls was and that it was nice to meet other fans. She replies quickly with a funny GIF and tags three others from the group saying “We got another!” he grins and talks to the pup again “Too easy...” 

A few days of interactions, swapping funny GIF’s with sarcastic comments leads to the group following the new handle and then the appointed head of the group to direct message him. “Hey, we have a discord. Why don’t you join babe? X.” followed by a link. “Bingo!” he muses “Now, what the fuck is a discord and how do I get one?” A brief conversation with his neighbour's teenage son who is always into every new app that’s developed reveals what and how. He logs in and joins the group with a “Hey everyone!” immediate messages welcoming him to the server and server specific Emoji’s follow. “Oh my god.” he mumbles chuckling to himself as he trawls through the pages, the rules, the fictions... He notes various members of the group – some he recognises from online cons and real-life conventions. He notices some have roles and he queries it with the member named Max “What are the ones with the roles?” “Oh, they’re the OG ones bro.” she replies. “OG?” “Yeah, the original group. We were all in the twitter private chat before discord and we have a safe space for just us ya know?” “A safe space for just them? They happen to be the ones I’m interested in.” he muses aloud. 

A couple of weeks pass and he dips in and out of the chats, pretending not to have any way to communicate via video or voice. He manages to put faces to names eventually and gathers some information on the general tone of the group. But the group is growing concerned and restless that he will not video or voice chat and the OG group message him privately on twitter. Celina heading the message “Hi babe. We love having you in the group and you are welcome. But we have discussed it and we are all a little concerned. In this day and age, everyone pretty much has access to a camera or headphones. If you’re not comfortable we get it, but as per the rules we don’t want to risk any of the stuff getting leaked onto the general web. Can you give us anything to say you’re not one of those trolls we had to bat off?” Alexa being her sweet self adds “We’re not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. We would just like to know you’re who you say you are. We’re a chill group and like to keep it that way. Please don’t be upset.” Then Max adds into the mix “Yeah dog! We’re just trying to keep it chill and don’t want Magic Daddy to see some of the shit we do!” followed by a GIF. “Hmm.. Well Magic Daddy knows all your secrets.” he ponders. He decides to figure out his next move, contemplating all kinds of possibilities (mostly salacious) he decides he needs the opinion of a trusted friend. He makes arrangements to meet Levar at a local bar. A few drinks in Levar knows his friend wants to discuss something important and encourages a conversation. “What’s on your mind man?” Brent huffs in relief and slumps back into the booth “I’ve done a bad thing...” retrieving his phone from his jacket pocket he taps his password into his phone and opens the discord app then smoothly slides his phone over to his friend. Raising an eyebrow and donning his glasses he reads it with a smirk “You dog!” he laughs. Brent takes his phone and leans in “I need your advice. I think they’re catching on that I’m not who I say I am and I really want to get to know some of them but only the OG ones as they call themselves. How do I reveal it without a major shit storm following?” Levar leans back taking a sip of whiskey “Ooh well man, you’ll make their day when you do, that’s for sure!” “I know and they seem up for it... They talk about sharing and half of them are... Flexible if you know what I mean...” he trails off and raises his eyebrows illuding to the sexual fluidity of some of the group. “Oh shit! Really?” Levar laughs “What is it with you man? Is it the Jewish thing? They into it?” he laughs again clapping his hands in delight. “I don’t know but some of them have this weird fixation with my nose... One of them said it was... You know what? Never mind...” Brent laughs. “Look my man, you gotta get it somewhere and if these girls are down. Why not? Live the dream! Just find a way to talk directly to the ones you want to get to know better and make the play!” 

After much debate and discussion Brent decides to reply to the direct message from the OG members. “I need to confess something. Can I have your complete confidence that this will go no further, please?” Immediate responses of “Sure.” “Okay.” “Yep.” and a picture of himself from Angel which he assumes is an affirmative answer. “Can you allow me access to the OG discord and I will video you. Please? I need you to all be there at the same time, okay?” Silent for a while. No replies for roughly an hour. As he takes an Uber home his twitter pings; one message from Celina to the group with an invitation to the OG chat “We’re in there now. All of us. I hope this isn’t a prank or we will be forced to boot you.” “Okay. I’m nearly home. Ten minutes please.” he replies. He exits the car and decides to get into his own car in the garage to maintain a level of privacy, he joins the discord and breaths to calm his nerves. “Okay... Here goes. Let’s see if you’re all cool or you’re all crazy...” he chews over briefly as all of the girls appear on the screen. No video initially of him but he is greeted with a few hellos. He taps the unmute button leaving the camera off for now “Hi girls...” he musters as all of the girls raise their eyebrows and their voices collide simultaneously, Alexa talks over them to gain some clarification “Okay so you’re a guy? You were shy about that?” she quizzes confidently. “That’s not entirely why...” he trails off. Angel suddenly shouts “OH MY GOD. I KNOW THAT VOICE.” the rest of the girls look confused for a second and Angel follows up “HEY BRENT YOU WANT SOME TIM HORNTONS?!” Brent laughs and clicks on the video – the chat falls silent, Max begins laughing out loud, Angel squeaks with excitement, Edward panics and leaves the conversation, Alexa slowly processes with “Oh. My. God.” out loud and Celina sits stunned. Brent speaks softly and purposefully “Okay, I had to find out if you were all okay and if I could speak to you without it going online. Please, please do not let anyone know about this.” All of the girls agree and go quiet expectantly waiting for him to speak. “You’re all a bit less confident, now aren’t you? Max you said you didn’t want me to find out? Oops!” he chuckles. Celina speaks “So, you know all about our little secrets then? Fuck! You must think I’m a ho!” she laughs nervously. Alexa agreeing and laughing along. Max interjects with “Girl you definitely a HO! But only for Brent!” Alexa speaks again “Aren’t we all?!” eruptions of laughter spark through all of the girls then Brent joins in “Except Angel, she's a good girl isn’t that right?” he smirks. “I’m just shy...” she trails off. “Look, girls. I am going to have to go. But can we text on here still?” All participants agree and Brent ends the call. “That went better than I expected. Now will they get weird?” He gets out of the car and sends a message to the group who are all still active in the video chat “Bet that shocked you all!” he types. Immediate replies of bemojis and messages of adoration, they make him smile as he goes to get into the shower. “I’ll be gone for a bit. Gotta shower.” he types with the wink Bemoji. All simultaneously reply with the deceased Bmoji’s and the ‘Jizz’ one they’re all so fond of. He showers and regards all the ways this could end, being the cynic he is, he is convinced that something will happen to ruin his fun. Soaping himself down he further contemplates sending a picture of his soapy chest only to test the water but shakes off the thought until they prove they can all behave. 

A couple more weeks pass by and the girls (Edward eventually coming out of his shell too.) have all agreed to keep a mutual chat with Brent. He sets rules for them; 

One group chat. No one to ones. 

No more than regular fan interaction with his real profile when and if he chooses to return publicly. 

If one person breaks the trust – they all break it and he will disconnect permanently. Only one chance. 

Terms they all agree to touting absolute unquestionable loyalty. After a while of interacting Brent decides to test the group’s resolve to being exclusive. There is an exceptional amount of flirting and they all encourage one another, Brent notes none of them seem to get jealous when one of them gets attention and he is comfortable that they do not seem concerned that he too is flexible in his desires. The group is a little quiet and Brent decides today is the day; “Okay group... You’ve all driven me crazy for weeks. Now I would like to ask that you all give me something to... Work with. Whatever you’re comfortable with and remember it has to be in the group chat. No secrets.” Celina replies instantly “Okay, you want tiddies, arse or???” Alexa replies to Celina “Yeah, give us some expectation to work to Magic Daddy!” He laughs at their brazen attitude toward his request “Whatever you’re comfortable with. If anyone isn’t comfortable then it’s okay just to send your face... And I mean Angel because I think you’re still shy.” Angel replies “Yeah. I’m not comfortable. Sorry.” “It’s okay darling. I understand.” They all agree to send their pictures at the same time and Brent is to count down. “3...2...1... GO!” He quickly locks his phone and it sounds several times, all images as notifications. Once it has settled, he opens the app and views the bevvy of revealing images with his eyes wide at their content. Celia and Alexa go for full body, Max and Edward send chest and Angel sends herself smiling. “Fuck me.” is all he can reply to the group. Max replies with “I think we broke him?” “No... I just might have to excuse myself for now. In a good way. I’m overwhelmed that you all trust me so much and... I’m excited.” he types letting them know he is pleased with their devotion. Locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket he makes his way into the bathroom, locking the door and looking in the mirror he exhales a long breath and runs the tap. Splashing cool water on his face and dabbing with a small fluffy white towel he confides in his reflection “What are you doing? You’re too old for this. No more adventures.” He leans on the counter “Then again, she said she doesn’t want it anymore... She has given me permission to wander if I want to.” he smiles to himself “No... I can’t. I need to stay out of trouble, a moment of weakness is all it takes and then they’re stuck to you like glue and you can’t get rid of it. Remember...” he sighs again looking up at the celling. “What do I do? I want all of them...” he tilts his head looking down “Test them. That’s the way. I need to trust them.” He slides his phone out of his pocket and views the pictures again, feeling himself hardening he turns to the door and clicks it open, peeking out of the door way to make sure the coast is clear he makes his way to his favourite hiding spot – his office. Once in, he shuffles his four-legged friend out of the room “You don’t want to see this.” he reassures the hound, closing and locking the door. He seats himself in a large comfortable arm chair in the corner of the room next to the bookcase, a small draw unit adjacent with a box of tissues set on top. He opens the draw and retrieves a modest bottle of lube, he sets it on the table and unbuckles his belt feeling himself through his beige trousers, he slides his hand into his boxers and gently squeezes his thickening erection. Opening the pictures again on the group thread he divides his attention between all of his admirers equally, he imagines all of them pleasing him with their mouths, sharing his length and tonguing the tip of his cut cock. He frees his erection and palms a generous amount of lube; he slides his hand down his shaft and back up slowly at first eking out his pleasure as he fantasises how all of them behave differently for him. Alexa the aggressor of the group, Edward who would know exactly how to touch, Celina the submissive, Max who switches her attentions and sweet Angel whom he would take great pleasure in her disregarding her shyness for him. Soon his throbbing length is nearing the end and he massages his balls feeling them tighten more and more with each stroke. He allows himself the pleasure of standing and thrusting into his hand as he continues to think of all the young nubile flesh aching for his experienced touch. He comes over the hardwood floor, the first orgasm for months. He stifles his moans as he climaxes, with barely audible moans and sighs escaping his lips. He collapses back in the chair and regains his breath, cleaning his hands of stray white jets he stands to clean his mess and stops. A naughty thought crosses his mind as he snaps a picture of the mess he made then cleaning it up he opens the group chat again and peruses the messages, flirtatious for the most part and correct in their assumption of where he had disappeared to. He sends the picture with a caption “You all do terrible things to me... Look at the damn mess I made.” (TBC)


End file.
